vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Johan (Sekien no Inganock)
|-|Johan= |-|Oro= Summary Johan was an antagonist of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~, and was possessed by the memories of the former user of his Kikai. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-B with Oro Name: Johan, Joshua Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Kikai user Powers and Abilities: Multiple Personalities. Oro has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause people and things, including Critters who have no material form and only exist as possibilities, to self destruct), Spatial Manipulation (Even if his targets dodge his attacks, his power filling space would cause them to self destruct), Non-Corporeal (Due to his kikai, he has no material form, and exists only as possibilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill critters who have no material form, and exists only as possibilities), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Exists only as the possibilities of 41 unborn lives), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities as such it isn't technically alive), Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters whose presence can instill fear and terror, also unaffected by their seeds of insanity affecting their mind and sanity), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which causes death), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by critters ability which destroy minds), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which releases a sound that causes the targets mind to stiffen), Biological Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which destroy cranial nerves), and Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Kikai don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Kikai's don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) Attack Potency: Human level, Wall level with Oro (Can kill Critters like Wendigo) Speed: Normal Human, Supersonic with Oro (Comparable to Heavy Engine Humans that can move faster than the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, Wall Class with Oro Durability: Human level, Wall level with Oro Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee, Extended melee with Oro Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kikai: Johan possesses a form of power known as a Kikai, going by the name of Oro. Created by Grimm=Grimm during the Rebirth, Kikai are beings made up of the 41 possibilities of unborn babies who died during said event. Due to their nature, they are not a life as they only resemble it and they cannot die nor decay as well as being impervious to all aspects of physics. Additionally, they possess no concept of time due to never having been born and they are even able to hear and see the memories of peoples hearts and their inner voices (although this is likely not combat applicable). *'The Pain Tormenting this Heart:' Oro's power which generates a black mist that urges its victims to "self-destruct". Anything that Oro's tentacles touch would be affected by the same "self-destruction" urge as well, including steel and Critters who exist as possibilities and have no physical form. Even if the initial hit from the tentacles itself missed its target, it would still fill the surrounding space with its power, making evasion useless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Space Users Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9